


Awake In The Dead Of Night.

by FormlessMonkeys



Category: Bugsnax (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-17 22:36:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29599788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FormlessMonkeys/pseuds/FormlessMonkeys
Summary: Floofty watches Gramble. A very short fic to help me understand these two particular characters. Based on observations I made while playing the game.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 79





	Awake In The Dead Of Night.

Gramble wakes up to his nose colliding with the ground. In all of 5 seconds, he goes through confusion, pain, then the exasperating realization that he was sleepwalking for the fifth night in a row. He can’t even really figure out where he wandered to before he’s looking up at a looming silhouette with two glowing eyes.

“A MONST-” 

“Hush. There are quite a few grumpuses attempting to sleep right now.” Floofty leans down, their goggles no longer reflecting the moonlight. Gramble realizes he’s in the middle of Snaxburg, laying in the dirt at the feet of Snaxburg’s resident mad scientist.

“Oh, Floofty. It’s just you.” Gramble sighs.

“Just me?” Floofty smiles, “Perhaps I’m worse than the monster you were previously dreaming of.”

Gramble shifts nervously.

“That was a joke, Gigglefunny.”

“Ah, right! Ha ha ha!” He laughs nervously.

“I did you a favor and kept you within Snaxburg tonight. You can thank me later.”

“What? You…” Gramble has to pause, “You were  _ watchin’  _ me?”

“Indeed. Guided you away from certain danger as well.”

“And you didn’t even wake me up!?”

“I was curious as to how many laps around your usual route you would take before you returned to your barn.” Floofty crosses their arms behind their back. “Your record so far is six revolutions.”

“Record? How many nights have you been watching me!?"

"Approximately three weeks now. It began when you wandered into my hut while I was fitfully attempting to gain a precious few more hours of REM sleep. Some grumps may count sheep. Counting and cataloguing your sleepwalking behavior is a much more effective solution for me."

"...Glad... I... could help?"

Gramble rubs his face, discovering in that moment that he’s missing his special strabby hat. He looks around panicked for a solid ten seconds before spotting it in Floofty’s hands.

“You dropped this garment.” Floofty gently places the hat on Gamble's head, still standing a considerable distance away. Floofty and those freakishly long arms…

“Uh.. Thanks.” He starts back to his barn, “I’m gonna be headin’ back to bed now. ‘Night.”

Floofty doesn’t move. Gramble feels as if a peelbug just crawled up his spine.

“Shouldn’t you be going, too?”

“I’m planning on continuing my study.”

“I’m sorry, study? Studying me?”

“Precisely.”

“You aren’t gonna use all them independent variables and control groups n’ all that on me, are ya?”

“You’re confusing a study with an experiment. This is purely observational. Interfering in any way is against the point. I’m simply examining and recording what’s already happening.”

“Yeah, but you said-”

“Inaccurate data is easier to handle than a broken leg because you fell off the cliff into your rival’s garden.”

Gramble stares in equal parts bewilderment and confusion. He stutters out the first syllable of several questions before realizing that he would not be prepared for any answer Floofty could possibly give him. He gives up with a sigh.

“G’night, Floofty.”

“Goodnight. And remember, I’m watching you.”

“Is that meant to be comfortin’?”

“Interpret it how you wish.” Floofty says, leaning back to let the moonlight reflect off their goggles once again.

Gramble shakes his head and leaves, feeling Floofty’s eyes on his back. 


End file.
